Don't Resist Me
by SebasuchansKitten
Summary: "I know you feel something, Sebastian," Ciel continued, edging his way closer to his demon butler. "I know you feel it, so don't resist me."
1. Chasing Dreams

Ciel Phantomhive swirled the pen around in his fingers, bored out of his mind. Reading through important documents for the Funtom Company was necessary, but tiresome nevertheless.

Ciel was never unappreciative of his job, however, because he knew that his father would be proud to see the legacy Ciel had worked so hard at achieving, considering he was only a boy.

_Father, _Ciel thought, dropping the pen on the desk unenthusiastically. _If only he could see how far the company has come._

Not wanting to indulge in the thoughts of his past, Ciel whirled his office chair around so he could have a better view.

And a better view it was, indeed. From there, Ciel could see over the garden and gaze at his white roses, the same ones his mother had planted years ago.

The peaceful thoughts were soon interrupted when Ciel saw that reckless demon hound, Pluto, bounding through the garden in a state of havoc.

He watched as Finny struggled to keep up, flailing his arms wildly.

"Come here, Plu Plu! It's just a little bath! Nothing to be scared of boy!"

Ciel balled up his fists until his knuckles turned white.

_That stupid mutt. Why did I agree to bring that creature here?_

Ciel was about to turn away from the window in annoyance before he noticed the path in which the hound was heading.

Straight for his white roses.

His _cherished_ white roses.

_Rachel Phantomhive's cherished _white roses.

Ciel's eyes grew as big as saucers in horror at the thought of the flowers being destroyed, and his nails dug into the leather of the chair.

Pluto prolonged his rage and relentlessly charged toward the plants.

"Pluto, stop!" Finny yelled, but it was no use.

The hound was going to destroy the roses.

The only living thing his mother had left him.

Ciel could almost feel the tears well up in his eyes before Pluto stopped almost immediately before he trampled the flowers, reeling up on his hind legs like an untamed stallion.

Ciel continued to observe the act in confusion before Pluto slammed down into a sitting position, and Ciel could see that Sebastian was perched on the dogs back, throwing out commands that the hound had no choice but to obey.

"So careless. Another reason why I detest dogs," Sebastian murmured quietly.

Ciel could finally feel his nails retract from the expensive chair in relief when he knew his roses were safe.

He now felt that the incident had been an amusing performance as he watched his stoic butler jump off the dog and demand that he return to Finny at once, and out of fear Pluto ran back to the shook up gardener.

Ciel watched Sebastian dust himself off and push a few strands of hair back behind his ear. The butler was about ready to turn away before he glanced up at the window and flashed Ciel a devious smirk.

Ciel could feel his face burning up and he quickly turned his chair back around to face his office desk.

_Damn that demon, _he thought bitterly.

Sebastian Michaelis had been his butler for over two years now, and only the two of them knew about the real relationship they had.

Well, it couldn't be called a relationship. To everyone else, Sebastian was a handsome butler that was always faithful and devoted to his master. But behind closed doors, Sebastian was really only a demon that lusted for Ciel's soul, and didn't mind patiently waiting until that soul was his.

Ciel had never thought much about Sebastian since he knew the truth. Sebastian was like a human, greedy. Ciel couldn't trust the demon at all, and yet, at the same time, he could.

If he ordered Sebastian to keep quiet, he would. If he ordered Sebastian to never tell a soul, he wouldn't dream of it. But Sebastian was greedy, and in the end all he wanted was to devour Ciel's soul.

Ciel didn't have time for greedy people. He was aware of the fact that everyone is covetous, even himself, and he hated it. But that was just a part of life.

_No one truly cares about anyone but themselves. That's how life is. Survival of the fittest. Take what you can and leave the other men with nothing. That's how this cruel world works._

And this was why Ciel never cared about Sebastian. He was just like everyone else. He didn't truly care about Ciel, he only protected Ciel so he could have his soul in the end. Sebastian was doing this for himself and no one else.

Nevertheless, Ciel found himself thinking of the demon more and more each day. It had only been a few months ago when these thoughts had clouded his head.

It all started with that dream. That horrible, wonderful dream.

* * *

To his annoyance, Ciel was growing up. He couldn't help that, for that was just another part of life. Even though his head was completely clear and stable, his body had yet to keep up… Until the dream occurred.

It was an extremely muggy night, one almost impossible to endure. Ciel had been forced to shed his nightshirt just to keep cool, and even that didn't make much of a difference.

Sometime later that night, Ciel had finally managed to get comfortable and fall asleep. That was when everything went down hill.

"_Ciel, look at me. Give me the pleasure of gazing into those beautiful blue eyes."_

_Ciel shivered at the deep voice, and he opened his eyes to find himself staring into a deep pool of red._

"_Yes, that's better. I love that color. Keep your eyes on me, Ciel, and relax."_

_Ciel found himself relaxing as he heard each word slip out of that tempting mouth, but his breath hitched when he felt long, cool fingers stroke his thigh._

"_It's alright, Ciel. Just breathe deeply."_

_Soon Ciel found himself able to comply with the request and his thigh slowly leaned into the touch. The fingers grazed over the soft skin with care, and the teasing movement made Ciel groan._

_A deep chuckle emitted from the other mans throat and he tenderly massaged the milky white legs._

"_Do you like that, Ciel?"_

"_Yes… Please… More…" Ciel begged, closing his eyes and trying to relish the touch. To his displeasure, the hand withdrew._

"_Ah ah, you won't receive anything unless you comply to my wishes as well, Young Master. You must keep your eyes open so I can watch your reaction."_

_Ciel opened his eyes which were already lidded with lust, and the man responded with another quiet laugh. _

"_Very good, Young Master. Now I will give you more."_

_Ciel practically shook as he felt the hand raise higher up his thigh. When the hand brushed over his groin Ciel groaned with want, automatically bucking his hips up._

"_Oh my, was that a sensitive spot?" The velvet voice teased, and Ciel whimpered when the hand wandered everywhere except for the spot that craved the touch most._

"_Please…" Ciel pleaded, uncaring of how desperate his voice sounded._

"_Keep your focus on me," the deep voice murmured, and Ciel locked his gaze with the pair of glistening red eyes that were practically glowing._

"_Now, say my name, Ciel. Beg for me and me only."_

_Ciel craned his neck up to whisper into the mans ear. "Please, please touch me, Sebastian."_

_He could practically feel the devilish lips smirk against his neck as the deep voice replied sinisterly._

"_Yes, my lord."_

* * *

Ciel woke with a start and sat up straight in bed, looking around his room in a daze. The dream had felt so genuine and he wasn't sure if it had really happened or not. He peered down at the floor to see his nightshirt crumpled up in a pile, and he recalled taking it off because of his inability to sleep in the heat.

Ciel was about to curl up and go back to sleep until he felt exceedingly uncomfortable. He glanced down and was surprised to find a tiny bulge hiding beneath his underpants.

Confusion swept over him as he stared down at the mound. _This has never happened to me before, _Ciel thought, puzzled. He poked it curiously with his index finger, and was completely taken aback by the amount of pleasure he felt at the simple action.

Ciel covered his mouth with his hand quickly to suppress the moan that was threatening to come out. He had never felt anything like that before. The feeling scared him a little but it _felt so good._

Ciel allowed himself to poke it once more and thoroughly enjoyed the sensuality that coursed through his body. Unaware if there would be future consequences from his actions, Ciel quickly forced himself to lay down and go to bed, even though the problem between his legs had became exceptionally unpleasant.

Ever since that night, Ciel had been having dreams about his butler. They were always the same, and they all ended with the annoyance of Ciel being left untouched.

However, Ciel learned a few things on his own since the dreams always left him unsatisfied. After he woke up from every dream, Ciel found that unwanted bulge between his legs waiting for him.

During the first month of experiencing the dreams, Ciel discovered that he could rub the bulge and give himself that wonderful feeling he yearned for. In the end, he was still left unsatisfied, but it certainly helped more than leaving it alone completely.

When he had the same nighttime fantasy for a second month, Ciel realized that he could go into his pants and stroke the erection daintily, giving him far more pleasure than the simple rubbing. Even so, these actions were leaving him _extremely _unfulfilled but he was too fearful of the consequences that could possibly come afterwards.

As the third month came around, Ciel stopped caring. His earlier practices weren't enough anymore and he needed to take it further. So he did.

Ciel started stroking faster and harder during the night, each movement finally giving him the satisfaction he desired. He would rock his hips to match the jerking of his hand and when that wasn't enough he would thrust with all his might.

Ciel could feel an uneasiness in his lower regions but he shook it off, wanting to feel more of that pleasure that he had been lacking for the last two months.

When a small amount of liquid leaked out of his tip, Ciel panicked for a moment, wondering if that was a normal response from his body or if he was doing something wrong.

_Oh shut up and continue, Phantomhive. You're never going to feel better until you allow yourself the gratification it wants, _he told himself, and continued to thrust into his hand.

A few minutes later, Ciel felt the uneasiness in his body grow. His brain told him to stop his actions but his body wouldn't let him, he had gone too far to stop his release now.

And it came. Ciel almost screamed when he watched the thick white liquid spurt from his erection, but his fear quickly dissipated when he slipped into the immense sensuality, free falling and lost in a world of pure bliss.

For once, Ciel felt amazing. He almost kicked himself for denying his release months ago, and he couldn't fathom why he hadn't been brave enough to do it earlier.

That was how it all started, and for four months now Ciel had been constantly dreaming about his butler and secretly pleasuring himself afterwards.

When he had first started to allow himself to masturbate to the thought of his butler, Ciel was definitely hesitant. Shouldn't he be feeling this way toward Lady Elizabeth? She was his fiancée, after all.

However, Lady Elizabeth was also his cousin and the complete opposite of Ciel, which turned him off all the more. Elizabeth was a beautiful young lady and she knew her place well, she just wasn't the one that captivated Ciel.

Even so, Ciel tried to force himself to stop the dirty activity and kept in mind that Sebastian was a butler, more less a demon, and he was also a man. A relationship between the two was undeniably wrong and would never be considered acceptable by anyone, which would make Ciel's status as a noble decline remarkably.

But no matter how much he tried to forget about the dreams and the thoughts of carrying out the unscrupulous deed, it made Ciel want it all the more.

After awhile of bickering with himself and driving his mind even closer to madness, Ciel finally just shrugged it off.

If he wanted his butler, oh well. He couldn't help it. He didn't have any control over his dreams nor the reaction of his body afterwards.

Now, Ciel eagerly responded to the dreams, and he had no problem pleasuring himself night after night.

Ciel glanced back down at his desk and grimaced at the large pile of paperwork that he had yet to read over. He had been so lost in his thoughts about the past few months that he had ignored the documents.

When Ciel couldn't bring himself to concentrate on the papers he scraped them all back up into a pile again and pushed them to the corner of his desk. Ciel sat back in his chair and allowed himself to dwell back into his prior thoughts.

_Maybe this is wrong. Maybe I shouldn't be doing these things every night. It's certainly not going to get me anywhere…_

That particular thought had Ciel sitting up straight and alert.

"It's not going to get me anywhere," Ciel repeated out loud.

"It's not going to get me anywhere."

Ciel spun around in his chair and faced the window once more, gazing over the land with intense eyes.

Slowly, Ciel stood up and edged closer to the glass, allowing himself a better view.

His eyes stopped on the white roses that had almost been destroyed earlier today.

The flowers swayed in the calm breeze, and memories of his parents flashed in his mind.

He absentmindedly brushed his finger against the dark blue stone that rested on his thumb, and his head cleared once again.

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel spoke in a strong voice.

"Whenever I desire something I get it, no matter what."

Ciel brushed his finger against the stone once more and a mischievous grin spread across his lips.

"And Sebastian Michaelis will be no different."


	2. Fascination

**A/N Super early updating! That's always nice. Hope you're at least halfway interested in the story so far ^-^ OOCness and Ciel wanting Sebastian kinda stuff. I should post a disclaimer but you all know that I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the characters. If I did then I wouldn't be here. Oh, and there may be a lemon but that depends on the reviews. So review, yes? I'll love you for it.**

* * *

Sebastian huffed as he dusted himself off for the fifth time. To his displeasure, the servants had been undeniably maladroit.

This morning, Finnian had lost control of Pluto and almost destroyed the young masters sacred white roses, which Sebastian was obligated to save.

Only ten minutes later did the master ring for him, saying that he would like another cup of tea and pastry since breakfast was not at all filling.

Then, Sebastian had the delight of picking up the shard remains of the masters best china, which Meyrin had shattered within a matter of seconds.

After that, Sebastian was finally able to take a nice break and clean up the library, which he happened to enjoy. Unfortunately, when the Phantomhive butler found extra time in his possession, it only lasted for a small while.

Only thirty minutes, in fact. Bardroy managed to burn the young masters lunch to a crisp, leaving Sebastian five minutes to create a whole new meal that would appease the young boys appetite, considering his breakfast choices weren't to his liking.

Nothing ever slid past the young master, however, and he stiffly pointed out that Sebastian had been exactly two minutes and forty three seconds late when he arrived, much to the butlers amusement.

_He fascinates me more and more each day, _Sebastian thought with a smile, and he elegantly delivered the masters flawless lunch before giving a sincere apology for his tardiness, bowing, and returning to the housework he had yet to complete.

* * *

The end of the day was nearing and Sebastian was utterly exhausted. It had been a long time since all of the servants messed up in one day, not to mention the masters extra tedious demands. Today had been exceedingly tiring; Sebastian couldn't wait to relax.

The butler kept a careful eye on Bard while he prepared dinner, wary in case he made the same mistake as earlier today. To Sebastian's surprise, Bard seemed to be handling the meal quite well and was thankfully making Sebastian's job easier.

On days like these, Sebastian honestly questioned if all this was really worth Ciel's soul. He could have focused on someone who didn't want much, such as money or power. With Sebastian's help both of those things would be easily obtainable, and that would make a quick meal for him.

But he wouldn't dream of leaving the Phantomhive boy's side, because he was equivalent to at least one hundred of those easy-to-please souls, and not only that, but Ciel's soul was unique.

It was sweet and tangy, sour but _divine. _Just the thought of it made Sebastian lick his lips in anticipation and famine. Every single wearisome task, every little order and every monotonous day was worth it. In the end, Ciel's soul would be worth everything.

Sebastian quickly flicked opened his pocket watch and was pleased with the time. At the rate Bard was navigating, Sebastian would be able to set up the masters meal and deliver it five minutes earlier than scheduled.

"Do not burn the chicken," Sebastian warned the cook as he looked up from his watch. "We are making excellent time."

Bard flashed him a grin, the cigarette in his mouth bobbing as if in agreement.

"I won't mess up this time, Sebastian. I want to make it up to the master."

"Yes," Sebastian hummed, ignoring every word Bard said. He quickly returned his pocket watch to its rightful place before readjusting his gloves with his teeth and mentally preparing himself.

_The master might have caught me running late during lunch, but he will be exceptionally pleased with this dinner._

* * *

Ciel sat slouched in his office chair, jolliness dancing across his features.

Ciel had been in his study all day, going over the endless paperwork and cringing when he noticed that the stack never seemed to get shorter.

Though this task was always dreaded and unwanted, Ciel had had a wonderful surprise today.

For once, in his entire time of serving Ciel, Sebastian Michaelis was late.

Two minutes and forty three seconds late, to be exact.

And that left a grin plastered on Ciel's face for the remainder of the day.

Ciel's butler was flawless, or so he had thought. Ciel was sure that he had been late because of one of the servants messing up, no doubt, but knowing that he indeed had been late made Ciel giddy inside.

_I could hold this against him for awhile, _Ciel thought, loving the idea of humiliating his butler. _That could be his punishment for being the virus that floods through my dreams every night. He deserves to feel the same mortification I feel when I wake up to that hideous bulge, the one that reminds me that his presence in my sleep is never-ending. He should pay for what he's infected upon me, that conceited bastard._

While Ciel's heartless thoughts were making him happier and happier as each moment went by, a sudden wonder struck him.

_Why do I want to degrade Sebastian? He has that beautiful inky hair, those sanguine eyes that glint with desire and amusement, the pale ivory skin that glows even in the darkness… He's perfect. He is what I want most. Why would I push him away?_

When Ciel suddenly felt guilty for his thoughts, he also became enraged with himself.

_What I want most? Did I honestly just think that? Ha! Revenge is what I lust after. He is not what I want most. He isn't even something I want. And yet…_

Two echoing knocks woke Ciel up from his contradicting feelings. Clearing his throat, Ciel managed a strong and composed "come in."

Ciel watched Sebastian stroll into the room with his dinner, and the smell almost made his mouth water.

His butler stopped the cart right in front of Ciel's desk, and he began pouring Ciel's tea as he spoke.

"For tonight's dinner, we have a deliciously prepared lemon chicken, complimented with a small dash of basil and a sprinkle of garlic. To go along with dinner, there are freshly baked dinner rolls and a peppermint pie topped with slivers of dark chocolate. I have chosen Darjeeling tea to accompany your meal, I hope it is to your liking, my lord."

"You're early," Ciel choked out when his butler had finally finished introducing the meal. Said man chuckled in response, the deep reverberation sending chills down Ciel's spine.

"Yes, I suppose I am a few moments earlier than usual. Would you like me to take the meal back and save it for a more convenient time?"

"No, this is fine," Ciel said quietly, and watched as the demon placed his meal down in front of him before standing back up and placing his hand over his heart.

"Do enjoy your meal, my lord."

Ciel didn't know what to say when Sebastian turned and stalked toward the door, his posture straight as an arrow.

"Wait!" He yelled, stopping the butler dead in his tracks. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder, never taking his hand off of the door handle.

"Is there something else you require, my lord?" Sebastian quizzed, and Ciel nervously swallowed the bile that had formed in the back of his throat, attempting to pull himself together.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" Ciel finally asked calmly, and Sebastian's eyebrows shot up immediately.

* * *

"_Would you like to join me for dinner?"_

The words repeated in his mind and Sebastian couldn't hide the astonishment that washed over him. His master seemed peculiarly calm, with not one trace of deception or mischief in his voice and eyes.

"You can't be serious, young master," Sebastian exclaimed, unable to think of an appropriate response.

Ciel rested his elbows on the desk, laced his fingers together and rested his chin on top of the digits.

"I don't like jokes, Sebastian. I am honestly inquiring if you would like to join me for dinner, there seems to be enough food here."

When Sebastian realized that his master was indeed being serious, he smiled, tickled by Ciel's sudden cordiality.

"I appreciate the offer, young master, but I'm afraid that this isn't exactly the type of 'food' that I eat."

Ciel frowned at his response, and he waved his hand in dismissal.

"Get out then. I expect you to be outside my chamber on _schedule. _No earlier, no later. Any other time that isn't nine o'clock exactly is unacceptable."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed gracefully and exited the study, leaving his master to his meal.

* * *

Ciel could feel the burning heat in his cheeks and he was sure that his face was a bright shade of red.

_I didn't expect him to reject me. Why? Why did he reject me? I thought that I hinted that I wanted his company… Why didn't he take my offer?_

Ciel rethought the possibilities over and over again in his head as he ate his dinner, not even paying attention to the taste.

_Perhaps he didn't get the hint. I had thought I made it clear enough. Or maybe he dislikes being in my company? Am I really that bad?_

The thought of Sebastian disliking his company pierced sharply into his heart, sending him into a deep sadness. He had lost his parents, his aunt, soon he would lose his soul. Why not lose the only person he had ever felt a connection to?

Ciel rapidly blinked to prevent the flood of tears that was begging to be let out.

_Don't you cry, Phantomhive. Don't you even let one little tear slip. You never cried when your parents perished. You didn't even bat an eyelash at Madam Red's funeral. Don't you even think about crying over that inconsiderate demon._

But Ciel couldn't prevent the tiny drop of liquid that had already trickled from his unmarked eye, and he didn't care to stop the rest after the first one had fallen.

* * *

Sebastian awaited dutifully in front of his masters bedroom door. He had planted his feet directly in front of the chamber at exactly nine o'clock, no earlier, no later. Though Sebastian swore that it was nine o'clock precisely, he waited for his master to come and didn't dare move, in the case that if his master caught him anywhere else that he would be severely scolded. He didn't fear the young master, no. He would just become increasingly annoyed by his arduous requests.

When Sebastian became slightly irritated he flicked out his pocket watch to glance at the time.

_9:15. What could possibly be taking the master so long?_

Taking the risk, Sebastian strode away from the door and treaded toward Ciel's study, the last place he had seen the boy.

"Young master?" Sebastian called softly as he knocked on the door. When he didn't receive a response, he dared to come in.

As soon as Sebastian peeked in the room he sighed. A peaceful Ciel was slumped in his chair, completely unmoving except for the rising and falling of his chest that indicated his silent breathing.

Sebastian walked closer to the desk and looked down at the paperwork that was sprawled across the wood surface.

"You barely put a dent in these documents, my lord," Sebastian stated, more to himself than Ciel.

"How very unprofessional."

With ease, Sebastian lifted Ciel up from his chair and began carrying him to bed.

The manor was entirely quiet, with the servants already in their quarters and the demon hound snoozing outside, and Sebastian found the silence serene, calming the irritated nerves he had had before.

After Sebastian tucked Ciel in bed, he went to walk away before he heard a quiet murmur slip out of his masters mouth.

The butler turned back around to look at him, and quickly realized that he must have said something in his sleep.

"Yes… There…" Ciel grumbled, jerking his head against his pillow.

Sebastian chuckled at the childish action and started to walk away again.

"Sebastian…"

Said man stopped abruptly and remained still. _Did the master just say my name?_

"Sebastian… Please…"

_He _is_ saying my name. He must be dreaming about me._

Sebastian glanced toward the boy in curiosity. Ciel was tossing his head side to side violently, and his theory was confirmed that Ciel was certainly dreaming, of what, he didn't know.

A small smile spread across Sebastian's lips as he glided swiftly to the boys side, observing his actions closely.

_You fascinate me more and more each day._

* * *

**A/N This chapter was a little difficult to write… Sebastian doesn't exactly have an interesting life ****xD**

**I'll try to update at least once a week if possible.**

**Reviews are appreciated! ^-^**

**-SebasuchansKitten**


	3. Foolproof

**So… I kept telling myself "don't update right away, don't update right away" but I couldn't help it ;_; *poses like the viscount* thank you so much for all the reviews, little robins! Now let me drug you and sell you for parts.**

***ahem* But seriously, thank you for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. I'm sorry for the rapid updating but I figure I might as well update as much as I can before writers block consumes me. Oh, and I'm glad SOMEONE likes Sebastian's uninteresting life, because it's hard to write about boring stuff and keep people interested. Anyways, enjoy little robins… hehehe.**

* * *

"_Yes… There…"_

"_You're thoroughly enjoying this, aren't you, my lord?"_

"_Sebastian…"_

"_You must quiet yourself, my lord. However, in the case that you cannot quiet yourself, _I _will have the pleasure of quieting you."_

_Ciel gasped as Sebastian hooked his fingers under his masters nightshirt and raised it up over his head._

"_Your skin is so lovely," Sebastian purred, running his hand down the boys chest. "How radiant it is in the moonlight."_

_Ciel watched as Sebastian wrapped his index finger and thumb around one of his nipples, gently teasing and massaging it. As soon as Ciel fell in love with the soft touches his butler pinched the nipple as hard as he could._

"_Ow!" Ciel yelped in surprise._

"_Remember, my lord. If you cannot find a way to keep that mouth closed then I'll find something to accompany it while it's open."_

_Ciel shut his mouth tightly, not knowing what that 'something' was. He didn't have time to think of what it could be before he felt something warm and wet against the nipple Sebastian had abused, and he saw that it was the same man lapping and sucking the irritated nub._

"_Sebastian… Please…"_

_Sebastian raised his head and smiled, knowing what the master desired so greatly._

"_Would you like me to take care of this?" Sebastian questioned, gesturing toward his erection. Ciel nodded eagerly and the demon chuckled._

"_Unfortunately, my lord, you do not deserve to be ultimately pleasured since you could not keep your lips closed, but perhaps I can help you out a little."_

_Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hips and forced the boy on his lap, rubbing his thigh against his masters small bulge._

_Ciel moaned vociferously and desperately tried to find more friction but his butler held him back._

"_Do you trust me Ciel?"_

_The question made Ciel stare into Sebastian's wine eyes, and he hesitated._

"_I can bring you a new level of pleasure that you have never experienced before. Just say that you trust me."_

_Ciel paused for another minute before nodding and whispering, "I trust you."_

_Sebastian smiled and rested his right hand on the boys slender neck, keeping his left hand firmly grasped on Ciel's hip._

_Slowly, agonizingly slowly did Sebastian rock Ciel's hips against his leg once more, finally giving Ciel the friction he needed._

"_Oh…" The boy moaned quietly, and Sebastian prepared himself for the next step._

"_Take a deep breath, my lord."_

_The butler waited as Ciel drew in a long breath, and then he dove for the attack._

_Sebastian gently squeezed Ciel's neck at first, and then he squeezed harder, and harder, and _harder.

_Ciel was confused by the action and he choked slightly, attempting to bring air into his lungs. After a few short moments Sebastian allowed Ciel to breathe again._

"_Sebastian… I feel… Really good…" Ciel rasped. Sebastian's stifling had surprisingly made him feel as light as a cloud, and that made the force that was grinding against his erection feel so much more powerful._

"_So you enjoyed that, my lord? Alright, let's try this again. Take a deep breath, now."_

_Ciel repeated the action of sucking in a breath and his butler once again slowly cut off his oxygen supply._

_Ciel felt wonderful as his erection once again met the demons thigh and his mind was light and airy._

_Ciel choked again by instinct, and then Sebastian disappeared when he felt himself being shaken repeatedly._

* * *

Sebastian had been enjoying the act Ciel was engaged in in his sleep.

The butler had already heard his name called well over four times and he was pleased by this. _It seems the master is having an incredibly audacious dream._

Sebastian was amused by the childish way Ciel tossed and turned, how he whispered incoherent words to himself. In fact, the demon found it hilarious.

Only when he heard Ciel choke did Sebastian stop musing over the boys actions and approach him in a genuinely concerned manner.

Ciel gasped for air afterwards, but he seemed to have regained his composure.

_What was that about? _Sebastian wondered. _Could he have had an asthma attack?_

The demon stayed on high alert, ready if the boy would have another repeat of his inability to breathe.

And he did.

Sebastian rushed to the boy's side and shook his shoulders when he heard Ciel asphyxiating once more.

"Young master? Young master, wake up," Sebastian called, continuing to shake his shoulders.

Ciel's eyes flew open immediately and he stared at Sebastian.

_It must have been a nightmare; he appears completely terrified. But his eyes are lidded. Is that a hint of lust in his eyes? _Sebastian pondered.

"Sebastian," Ciel spoke quietly, and the demon glanced down at the boy he still held in his arms.

"It's alright, young master. You were having a nightmare."

Ciel nodded dizzily and Sebastian laid the boy back down on his bed.

"Would you like me to fix the covers before you go back to sleep, young master?" Sebastian asked, and Ciel shook his head.

"Goodnight, young master," Sebastian said as he exited the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

_That is the last time I ever indulge in the masters dreams._

* * *

Ciel paced to and fro in his study, trying to devise a plan.

Sebastian had woken him up from the wonderful dream he had been having, only because Ciel was stupid enough to choke out loud. He was thankful that the butler didn't insist on smoothing out his blankets, though, because he would have found an unexpected surprise beneath the covers.

_How did Sebastian hear me anyways? There would be no way he could hear a faint choking noise from all the way downstairs._

Ciel raised his hand to touch the eye patch that covered his right eye.

The demon was obligated to protect him and keep him alive until that very last moment. Perhaps if Sebastian felt that he was in real danger he ran to help.

_But I wasn't in real danger. So why did he come?_

Ciel sighed and ran his fingers through his dark locks, trying to settle down.

Ciel did not know why the demon had come to his bedroom.

But he did know one thing.

Sebastian Michaelis certainly had feelings for him.

Ciel could remember the look of concern in his eyes, and the soft smile that grazed his lips when Ciel had finally woken up.

_He was sincerely apprehensive and I wasn't in any real danger. That has to mean that he feels something for me. I'm more than just a meal to him. I know it._

Even if Ciel was more than a meal, he didn't know how to confront the situation. Sebastian had declined his offer to eat dinner together, and last night he would have had the perfect opportunity to kiss Ciel, but instead he put him down and left the room.

Ciel finally sat down in his office chair and drummed his fingers against the desk earnestly. There had to be some way to capture Sebastian's attention. There had to be a way.

Ciel thought back to the dream he had last night. Sebastian had been entirely involved with him and even showed feelings of want toward him. How did Ciel differ in reality compared to in the dream?

Ciel had already tried the nice approach and that hadn't worked in his favor. He attempted to tease his butler and that didn't do anything, either.

_There has to be a reason why Sebastian isn't taking the bait. And I'm sure I know the reason, I just have to think._

Ciel's mind flew through dozens of thoughts and he still hadn't come up with anything. He knew that there was a reason, why couldn't he think of it?!

Suddenly, Ciel stopped tapping his fingers as he let his mind recall the past dreams.

"_Ciel, look at me. Give me the pleasure of gazing into those beautiful blue eyes."_

"_Your skin is so lovely."_

"_How radiant it is in the moonlight."_

That was it. That was the reason right there.

_Beautiful_

_Lovely_

_Radiant_

It all made sense now.

Ciel burst out of his office and sprinted to his chamber, nothing holding him back.

_I know now. I know the reason._

Ciel quickly ran over to his wardrobe and threw it open. He rummaged through all of his normal attire before his fingers brushed against a plastic bag.

_Found it._

Ciel pulled the plastic bag out of the closet and stared down at what he held in his hands.

The pink dress.

The pink dress Ciel had worn to the Viscount Druitt's ball.

Ciel smiled as he pulled the long outfit out of the bag.

This plan would be foolproof.

**Uh oh. Ciel's thinking again xD**

**Sorry it's kinda short but I hope you liked this chapter. Another one is on the way!**

**Review review review *-***

**I know I suck at writing sexual-ish stuff. I'll try to work on that.**

**I'll most likely be posting a new story tomorrow. So check it out and tell me what you think :3**

**-SK **


	4. Don't Resist Me

**Bonjour. Hola. Konnichiwa. Hi ^-^**

**By the reviews I can tell that you all enjoy the idea of Ciel wearing a dress. He doesn't do it often so I figured, eh why not.**

**Thank you all for the glorious reviews :3 Keep them coming please? I'll bake you a cake and buy you ponies and give you rainbows and… *rambles on***

**Instead of sounding like the stupid viscount, I'm going to start calling you all my kitlets. You know, I'm the kitten, you're the kitlet. I thought it was a cute nickname.**

**Okay, I'm done talking. Enjoy, little kitlets! XD**

* * *

Ciel had been disgraced countless of times.

He had unwillingly lost his parents and his original childhood home.

He had been scarred by those horrible people who had kidnapped him.

Sir Randall had almost smeared his family once.

But this, this was _humiliating._

The powerful heir of the Phantomhive family, one of the highest ranked noble's and an undeniably dashing young man, was voluntarily wearing a _dress._

Ciel wiggled around, trying to get used to the freeness between his legs. If he closed his legs completely, he could feel the skin of his thighs rubbing together, a feeling that wasn't familiar and highly uncomfortable.

_This isn't worth it. Why did I even go through with this imprudent idea?_

Ciel's ego almost took over, and he was close to ripping the dress to shreds right then and there, but his imagination took over.

"_Ciel, you look so entrancing in that dress. It's too bad you didn't do this sooner, my lord."_

Ciel shivered when he imagined his butler finally noticing him, sweeping him away and giving him everything he desired.

As much as he wanted to rip and burn the ruffled gown, the thought of finally winning over his butler was much too tempting.

Ciel would do it. He would do it for Sebastian.

He would finally make his dreams reality.

* * *

Peering around the corner, Ciel took a deep breath and dashed down the hallway, trying to avoid being seen.

Ciel's servants were aware that he owned the dress, for they knew about the "Jack the Ripper" case. Ciel had informed them that wearing the fabric was completely necessary and for a rational purpose, to which all of them quickly understood.

But now there was no rational purpose. He wasn't using the disguise to solve a case. He was wearing the horrid outfit on his own accord.

What a blow to his pride.

Ciel reached his study and rushed inside, slamming the door shut after he was safe.

_That was close; I don't think anyone noticed._

Ciel took a deep breath and smoothed out the long extensions that were clipped in his hair.

He made it to his destination, now it was time to initiate part two of his plan.

* * *

Meyrin scrubbed the banister with such force that she was afraid her arm would come loose. After that embarrassing incident of accidentally using shoe polish to clean the railing instead of wax, a faint black stain could still be seen in the wood.

"This is a horrible blot, yes it is! I hope the master won't be too mad this time!" Meyrin gushed effusively, unable to hide her shame.

The discoloration still hadn't lightened, and Meyrin frantically rubbed the banister with as much strength she could muster. As she scrubbed hysterically, her glasses fell off.

"Oh!" The maid exclaimed, and she bent down to pick up the pair of spectacles.

Right before she could cure her farsightedness, something pink caught her eye.

Meyrin hurried to stand up, but by the time she finally stood a small ruffle of pink floated past the corner that blocked her view.

"That's odd," Meyrin said, scratching her head. "I don't remember Lady Elizabeth coming for a visit."

* * *

Sebastian ran his finger across the window sill, and was exceptionally pleased when not one speck of dirt touched his gloves.

"Splendid," he said to himself as he continued to dust off the rest of the library. The demon would not stop until the room sparkled with cleanliness, and he was determined to get it that way.

The servants hadn't caused one bit of trouble today, and even though that relieved Sebastian it nerved him as well.

_I haven't heard an explosion from the kitchen yet, nor a wail from Finny nor a peep from Pluto. Meyrin has been abnormally quiet today, too. I wonder what those preposterous servants are up t-_

"MR. SEBASTIAN!" He heard Meyrin scream.

_Ah, there it is. Back to normal._

The stoic butler gave the library a once-over and was satisfied with his work.

_Time to see what the maid has destroyed._

But to his surprise, Meyrin hadn't destroyed anything. She was standing at the banister and staring up the stairs, much to Sebastian's confusion.

"Meyrin," Sebastian started, trotting down the stairs with ease. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Oh, there's no problem Sir! I just… I was wondering…"

Sebastian sighed as Meyrin struggled for words.

"Did Lady Elizabeth come for a visit today?"

The question took Sebastian by surprise, and his eyebrows rose to show it.

"Lady Elizabeth?" He questioned, and Meyrin nodded precipitously.

"Yes, Sir. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone running across the hallway, and they were wearing a pink dress, yes they were."

One of Sebastian's eyebrows lowered while the other one remained aloft, peaked with interest.

"Is that so?" He inquired, glancing back up the stairs.

A shrill bell sounded, alerting Sebastian that his master was calling for him.

"I suppose I'll find out for myself then," he murmured, and started up the stairs once again, leaving a confused Meyrin to her scrubbing.

* * *

Ciel took a deep breath, his palms sweaty underneath the silk gloves that adorned his bony arms.

_Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to call for Sebastian, confront him in this dress, confess my feelings and still be able to live with myself everyday?_

No, certainly not. If Ciel did this, he wouldn't be able to live with himself ever again.

Everyday he would be reminded of how pathetic and weak he was, wearing a dress and confessing his feelings for his supernatural butler.

But was he going to let his arrogance hold him back from the one thing he wanted most?

_No, I am Ciel Phantomhive! Nothing in this world will ever hold me back and make me hesitate._

And with a flick of the wrist, he sounded the bell.

* * *

_Breathe, _Ciel instructed himself as he tensely waited for his butler to arrive.

The boy stood in the middle of his study, clenching and unclenching his fists nervously. He was far too anxious to sit down, and pacing around would definitely make his gown bunch.

_What am I thinking?! You are a _male, _Phantomhive! A MALE!_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the click of the door being opened, and Ciel held his breath.

* * *

"Young master? I heard you call and I-"

Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks once he took in the sight before him.

"Oh, Sebastian, do come in. And close the door, if you please," Ciel giggled, flashing the butler a glossy smile.

Sebastian felt frozen. For a moment, he didn't think that he could move, but he found himself closing the door slowly, never taking his eyes off of the oddly dressed boy.

"My lord, what are you wearing?"

* * *

Ciel smiled at the question, batting his eyelashes dramatically.

"I was thinking, we never got to finish our dance lessons."

He could tell that Sebastian was sincerely shocked, and that made his smile widen all the more.

"I'd like to finish them right now, if you don't mind," Ciel finished, and his butler almost choked at the suggestion.

"And you wish to finish your dancing lessons wearing that?"

"Of course," Ciel replied, feigning surprise. "You taught me how to lead last time. This time I'd like you to teach me how to follow."

"Young master, what has gotten into you?" Sebastian questioned cautiously, and Ciel twirled a strand of a fake extension around his finger.

"I've seen you, Sebastian. The way you smiled at me after you saved my roses. You watched me while I slept, and was purely concerned after I had started asphyxiating. I know that you wanted to join me for dinner, but you didn't want me to accuse you of being weak."

Sebastian started to speak, but Ciel was one step ahead of him.

"I know you feel something, Sebastian," Ciel continued, edging his way closer to his demon butler. "I know you feel it, so don't resist me."

* * *

**What a wonderful way to end a chapter.**

**XD**

**Like always, this will be updated very soon. I have also started writing a new story, **_**Funtom of the Opera, **_**and if you haven't checked it out yet you definitely should. I may or may not be continuing it, and your reviews will seal its fate. So check it out and review?**

**Review this story as well, little kitlets. And if you're getting bored with the same characters, don't worry. Grell and Undertaker will be making an appearance shortly along with a surprise character. See you soon ^-^**

**-SK**


	5. Rejection

**This was supposed to be updated yesterday but something came up and I was too busy. However, being busy is no excuse to delay an update and I apologize for that.**

**THE REVIEWS! OH MY, THE REVIEWS! You kitlets are my life. Really, you are. *places a gentle kiss on your hand* I would be nowhere without you, and I can't thank you enough for the saccharine compliments. **

**I mentioned a surprise character that will be showing up later in the story and it wasn't Soma, but after one review mentioned him I found a way to mix him into the story. So thanks for that idea, it made the plot a little more interesting. Enjoy kitlets :3**

* * *

"_Young master, what has gotten into you?" Sebastian questioned cautiously, and Ciel twirled a strand of a fake extension around his finger._

"_I've seen you, Sebastian. The way you smiled at me after you saved my roses. You watched me while I slept, and was purely concerned after I had started asphyxiating. I know that you wanted to join me for dinner, but you didn't want me to accuse you of being weak."_

_Sebastian started to speak, but Ciel was one step ahead of him._

"_I know you feel something, Sebastian," Ciel continued, edging his way closer to his demon butler. "I know you feel it, so don't resist me."_

When Ciel started to approach Sebastian, he noticed that the look of shock never disappeared. It was obvious that he hadn't expected Ciel's confession, but that made it even sweeter.

Ciel stopped a few feet away from the demon, twirling around in the dress histrionically.

"Don't I look _radiant _in this outfit, Sebastian? I think it's quite _lovely. _It's so formfitting, and this color makes my eyes seem simply _beautiful."_

Ciel let the three words practically drip off of his tongue as he put on a show for his butler.

_Sebastian won't be able to resist me after this, _Ciel thought excitedly. _I should have done this sooner._

The demon still hadn't come up with a reply, and Ciel stopped spinning, flashing him a conniving smirk. Ciel outstretched one of his glove-covered arms and bent his index finger up.

"Come here, Sebastian. I promise I won't bite hard," Ciel winked, his long eyelashes fanning out. Still, the man didn't move, and Ciel could only chuckle.

"Playing hard to get already? Now now, Sebastian, we've played this game for over two years. I think it's finally time to give in."

Ciel continued walking over to his butler again until they stood inches apart. Sebastian was quiet, and he still hadn't seemed to recover from the boys outburst.

"Sebastian," Ciel whispered, looking up at said man desperately. "Please, let's not do this anymore. I know you won't hurt me, and if you do I don't care."

Ciel extended his arm up and stretched his fingers, ready to brush them against the demons cheek.

But Sebastian was faster, and right before the boy could touch the skin he grabbed Ciel's wrist harshly, halting the movement.

"I am sorry, my lord. But I will not allow this to continue any further."

Ciel's heart dropped.

* * *

"W-what?" Ciel stuttered, trying to comprehend what just happened. His butler allowed the boy's arm to fall back down to his side. A sudden fierceness overcame Sebastian's features, and he glared down at the boy.

"We do not have time for games this morning. You didn't even touch your paperwork yesterday, and all of it must be completed by the end of this week. Honestly, my lord, I know you're still young, but I had no clue that you still liked to play dress up."

Sebastian opened the office door and shut it quickly behind him before Ciel could reply.

_Did he just reject me again? _Ciel fumed. _I offered him my dinner, he watched me while I slept. I put on this damn dress just to try to please him and he rejected me again!_

Ciel ripped the long black gloves off of his arms and threw them down on the ground. He tore the extensions out of his hair, plucking a few of his own strands out as well.

_I stood here, put on an entire show for him, I even offered to _seduce_ the bastard. And he just denies me?!_

Ciel's anger smoldered for a few minutes longer before he relaxed his shoulders and sighed.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anyways. I have a company to run."

* * *

"Ciel, my friend! How have you been?" Prince Soma picked the smaller boy up in a brotherly hug, while said boy kicked and scratched at the purple-haired moron.

"Put me down, Soma!" Ciel demanded, and Soma bellowed before putting him down.

"Ciel," Agni nodded, and Ciel nodded to him as well.

"Where is that talented butler of yours?" The white-haired man asked, looking around. Ciel shifted uncomfortably.

"Well…"

"I figured him and Agni could have a play date while you and I catch up, Ciel," Soma said happily, but the boy ignored him.

After Ciel was rejected by Sebastian, he trudged in defeat back to his room and stuffed the dress in the very back of his wardrobe, not wanting to see the horrible reminder of this day ever again. Ciel then proceeded to get dressed in his normal attire. Before the Phantomhive boy could even get a start on his paperwork, he was told that he had a visitor.

He hadn't expected _this_ visitor, though, and he was ready to push the prince and his snowy haired servant out of the door immediately, but due to protocol, he would have to shut up and deal with Soma for a while.

"Alright," Ciel agreed, and Prince Soma clapped excitedly.

"Good! Agni, you can go find Sebastian. Ciel and I will be out in the garden."

Agni nodded and Ciel reluctantly let the prince grab a hold of his arm and drag him out the door.

* * *

"…And that is why I came back here," Soma concluded, and Ciel stared at the ground, close to falling asleep.

"Ciel, are you okay? You've barely said anything this whole time."

_No, I'm not okay. I was just turned away by the person I want most. Why would I be okay?_

"I'm fine," Ciel replied, glancing up to view his white roses that danced in the breeze.

Soma and Ciel had sat around and talked for at least an hour in the garden, while Agni and Sebastian trimmed bushes, conversing normally.

The prince had been right. Ciel hadn't talked unless he was asked a question and had no other choice but to reply. When he was silent, he dwelled in the sadness of messing up his chance.

_What did I do wrong? Did he deny me because he doesn't want to love me? Do demons even feel love?_

"Ciel, I think I know what might cheer you up."

Ciel sighed and he looked up to meet the prince's eager eyes.

"What?"

"Agni and I are staying in a luxurious manor downtown. You could get away from the estate and stay with us for a few days while we're still here. I'm sure it'd be nice to clear your mind."

Ciel actually started to consider the offer. He would be away from the estate, and that would definitely get his mind off of all the tedious documents he still had to fill out.

_It would get you away from him, _Ciel suddenly thought, and he raised his head proudly.

"Soma, I'd like to take you up on your offer."

_Anything to get me away from…_

"Splendid! Agni!" Soma called, and both butlers glanced up from the bushes they had been pruning.

"Sebastian and Ciel will be staying with us for a few days!"

Ciel almost protested Sebastian's company, but his butler flashed Soma a fake smile and nodded, only encouraging Soma and Agni more.

_This will be the worst two days of my life._

* * *

Dinner was… awkward.

Soma had taken the liberty of giving Sebastian a room that was directly across from Ciel's, and though the boy faked calmness, he was dying inside.

The annoying prince _insisted _that Sebastian eat dinner with the rest of them, and Ciel had to endure sitting next to the tantalizing demon for an hour.

He was trying to allure Ciel on purpose.

He would throw casual winks in Ciel's direction, gently nudge the boy's shoulder as he joked, and even breathe seductively against the younger's neck when he would whisper something.

Ciel couldn't take it anymore. After one hour of the demons torture, Ciel rudely excused himself before storming off to his room, slamming the door shut for an aftereffect.

The frustrated boy sat on the bed, his head resting in his hands. This was the weakest Ciel had ever been in his life, and it was literally making him sick.

_This was supposed to cheer me up, not make me feel worse._

Ciel's stomach was churning and he laid down to prevent getting ill. He was rubbing his stomach, trying to calm it, when he accidentally fell asleep.

* * *

"_Ciel, darling. Wake up. I don't want you to miss out on the fun."_

_Ciel groaned and swatted the hand away that was trying to wake him. All he wanted to do was sleep. _

"_Playing hard to get? Now now, Ciel, we've played that game for over two years. I think it's finally time to give in."_

_Ciel's eyes flew open at the familiar words, and he turned over to see Sebastian licking his lips and breathing in the boys scent._

"_Get out of here," Ciel croaked, shoving the demon away. The action made Sebastian bare his fangs._

"_Mmm we've never played this game before. I love it when you're unwilling."_

_Sebastian tackled the boy and bit into his neck roughly. Ciel mewled quietly, struggling against the weight on top of him._

"_Giving up so easily? What a shame. I was hoping for a challenge."_

"_Bastard," Ciel spat, and he kicked and scratched at the demon until he finally escaped from the grasp, falling off the bed in doing so._

_Ciel urgently crawled to the door, feeling much too feeble to stand up. A dark chuckle from behind gave him the chills and he pushed further, each tiny stride getting him closer to his exit._

"_Ah, so we're starting a new game. Very well, Ciel," Sebastian growled, ready to pounce._

"_Let's play."_

* * *

Ciel coughed and sat straight up, his hair sticking to his forehead. His clothes were damp with sweat, and he continued to breathe heavily.

_It was another one of those dreams, _Ciel realized, brushing the wet hair off his face. The encounter seemed brief, but when Ciel stole a glance out the window he understood that he must have slept for at least two hours.

A knock on the door startled the boy, and for a minute he wondered who would be visiting so late. Then he remembered that Soma had promised to check in on him and make sure that he was alright.

Ciel stood and slowly trudged to the door.

_At least he's kind enough to check in on me. No matter how annoying the prince is, he does care._

But when Ciel opened the door he wasn't greeted with the purple haired prince.

No, he was greeted by his black-haired butler, Sebastian.

* * *

**Ooh. Cockblocked.**

**xD**

**Sebastian's visiting Ciel late at night? What could he possibly want?**

**I didn't really like this chapter, but it was used as a filler, anyways. **

**Special thanks to the kitlets that have already checked out **_**Funtom of the Opera. **_**If you haven't, you definitely should check it out!**

**Until next time, beautiful kitlets. ^-^**

**-SK**


	6. Dying

**Starting off by saying, I'm sorry, Rora, can you find it in your heart to forgive me? *smiles innocently***

**So ShierusDog and I wanted to freshen up on our cosplaying and we started off by roleplaying. We randomly came up with this and acted it out, and that's how this chapter came to be. **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews and enjoy kitlets ^-^**

* * *

Sebastian hadn't expected Ciel to confess feelings for him, and he certainly hadn't expected to find him in a _dress._

Personally, Sebastian found the whole act completely disgusting, for he had never seen Ciel so swayed by a single emotion, especially one of _love._

Nevertheless, he found the boy to be downright endearing, likewise. He had no clue that such a cruel, rude child could feel such strong feelings toward someone, let alone a demon.

Sebastian couldn't allow a relationship to blossom between them, though. The young man he served was a noble, and he couldn't allow the boy to throw away his status over a silly fling.

_Even if I did agree to a relationship, I'd have to swallow Ciel's soul in the end, and if I happened to acquire feelings for the boy…_

Well, if he happened to feel something, then he would lose his one chance at having a perfect meal.

So Sebastian settled for the brutal route, hoping to snap the boy back into his normal routine of ghastliness. It had seemed to work, since Sebastian hadn't heard from him for the rest of the morning, until one flamboyant prince decided to visit.

Sebastian had been stuck with Agni, who helped him out with trimming the master's bushes while said master and his so-called 'friend' chatted in the garden.

"How have you been doing, Sebastian?" Agni asked as they clipped the branches.

"Quite well. And yourself?"

"You're lying," Agni calmly accused, and the demon's eyes grew in surprise.

"Pardon?"

"I know you're not doing well, Sebastian. I can tell by the way you continue to slyly glance at your master. Is Ciel okay?"

"Yes," Sebastian murmured, clipping transiently. "My master seems to be fine."

"Another lie," Agni teased, and the butler whom was clad in black calmly lowered his trimmers.

"If you don't mind me asking, how can you tell that my master isn't feeling up to par?"

Agni quickly jerked his head toward the two boys, motioning for Sebastian to look.

"He's staring at the ground, which means he has a great deal on his mind. He's obviously not paying attention, so he's most likely upset about something. And the way he's gloomily staring at the roses most likely indicates that he's missing someone dearly, a loved one perhaps."

Sebastian frowned as Agni finished. _He's missing someone. Could that someone be me?_

"You're not difficult to read either, Sebastian," Agni continued, and the butler looked at the white-haired man in curiosity, waiting for him to finish.

"It's quite clear that you're in love with Mr. Ciel."

Sebastian choked at the mans theory, spluttering repeatedly.

"I'm sorry to counteract you, Agni. I know you mean well and you're a fine servant, but I'm afraid you're mistaken."

Agni winked at Sebastian before tugging a loose branch away. "I know you don't believe me now, but trust me. You'll realize your feelings soon."

* * *

"What do _you _want?" Ciel snapped. He could already feel his stomach churning by the sight of his butler, and he definitely didn't want to vomit in front of the demon.

"We need to talk, young master."

"No, we don't. You've already said enough," Ciel cried, tears filling his eyes. "You took advantage of me when I was weak. You've followed me in my dreams, you've been teasing me all day because you know it's killing me. I put on a dress for you, Sebastian! I'm risking my social status for _you! _And all you can do is bask in my sorrows, enjoy every moment of my suffering. You know how sick this is making me and you couldn't give a damn!"

Ciel turned away from his butler and sat on the far side of the bed, his back facing the egocentric creature. He didn't want Sebastian in the room right now. Ciel was silently heaving and he knew that he would throw up at any moment.

Sebastian didn't leave, though, because Ciel could hear the clicking of his shoes, indicating that he was coming closer. Ciel's supernatural butler sat down beside him on the bed and gently laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You're making yourself sick, Ciel. I do owe you an apology for this morning, I did not mean to sound so cold, and I am sorry."

Ciel snorted and crossed his arms securely around his chest. Sebastian sighed before continuing.

"You just caught me off guard, my lord. It was a scary sight to see my young master wearing a dress so willingly. I was afraid that you might be taking after a certain redheaded shinigami."

"I am nothing like Grell!" Ciel protested, and Sebastian chuckled, pulling the boy closer to his side.

"I really do love you, Ciel."

Ciel doubtfully gazed into the inhuman ruby eyes. "Will you disappear like everyone else?"

"I'll be here until the very end, my lord," the demon replied, gently rubbing the younger boys back. Said boy frowned deeply at the response.

"Or until you devour my soul."

Sebastian hesitated, shifting uncomfortably. When he knew that Ciel was expecting a reply, he sighed quietly.

"Those are the terms of the contract. No matter how much I love you, I won't be able to change what will happen in the end."

New tears formed in Ciel's eyes and he clenched his fists in rage.

"That's not how love works, Sebastian! Lovers don't devour one another's souls!"

"Lovers do not, but we are still master and servant. That may not be how love works, but that is how the contract works."

"Break the contract, Sebastian! _That's an order!"_

Regrettably, Sebastian leaned forward, caressing the boy's head one last time and whispering

"_Yes, my lord."_

* * *

Ciel yawned, cracking his eyes open to see the bright sunlight pouring in the small window. Deciding against getting dressed, Ciel grabbed his eye patch before exiting the bedroom and trotting down to breakfast.

"Good morning, Ciel," Agni greeted over his shoulder.

"Yes, good morning, Ciel!" Prince Soma said happily, gesturing to the seat next to him at the table.

"Where is Sebastian?" Ciel murmured, keeping his marked eye closed and sitting next to the bubbly prince.

"Did you forget?" Agni questioned, setting breakfast down in front of the two younger males.

"Sebastian told us this morning that he's on leave according to your orders."

"_What?" _Ciel exclaimed, accidentally opening his right eye. Agni nodded in response before exiting the room.

When Ciel realized that he had opened his marked eye, he quickly closed it and hastily tried to tie the eye patch around his head.

"You know, Ciel," Soma said in between bites, "I don't get why you wear that eye patch."

"What do you mean? My right eye is ruined," Ciel muttered, still fumbling with the strings.

"It looks fine to me."

Ciel's face paled and he dropped the eye patch. Slowly, he peered into his cup of tea,

And realized that his eye was no longer marked.

* * *

After spending two days with the prince and his servant, Ciel finally returned home alone. He wasn't in the mood to work on the documents that still littered his office desk, and he refused any visitors that came to the mansion, even if they were anticipated.

The Phantomhive boy instead sat in his bedroom, slowly withering away. He refused to eat, for everything that he consumed came back up within a matter of minutes. He refused to sleep, because visions of _him _still haunted his dreams, and Ciel couldn't afford to see the sight of his old butler again.

If Sebastian was gone forever, then so be it. Ciel would slowly recover from the heartbreak and eventually move on. He wouldn't be able to recover, however, if the demon still consumed his dreams.

Night had finally fallen and Ciel sat on the edge of his bed, dried tears crusting on his cheek and new tears starting to dry. His head was pounding, pleading for the tears to stop, but they wouldn't. Ciel had cried for days, his stomach had rumbled for hours, and his body was begging him to fall asleep, but Ciel denied the requests. The boy was simply a mess.

"Hey there little Phantomhive, dying so soon?" A taunting voice mocked, and Ciel raised his head to meet eyes with the last person he had wanted to see.

* * *

Sebastian felt extremely uncomfortable as of late. The demon hadn't had anything to do, considering his master had asked him to break the contract. Still, to that day, Sebastian could hear the words repeating in his head.

"_Break the contract, Sebastian! That's an order!"_

Ever since then, the demon hadn't been feeling like himself.

Sebastian had spent most of his time walking down the streets of London, soaking in the large groups of people. Some of the souls smelt like a decent meal, but not one compared to the potency of Ciel's.

Sebastian had sworn that he saw the boy walking down the street, his head down and his shoulders hunched.

"Ciel!" He called eagerly, but when the boy turned around Sebastian realized that it hadn't been Ciel, and the disappointment he felt was even more peculiar than his actions.

There was only one thing the demon could do.

* * *

"_Grell," _Ciel growled, staring the shinigami down. The man, whom desired so greatly to be a woman, was sprawled out on the window sill, smiling at the depressed boy.

"Don't act so rude, I was just paying a visit. Where is my beautiful Bassy hiding?" Grell asked, searching the room moronically. At the mention of the nickname, another tear rolled down Ciel's face and he lowered his head, avoiding eye contact with the shinigami.

"He's gone. And even if he was here, he wouldn't be _here _in my _bedroom."_

Grell frowned at the boy's demeanor and sat up, leaning forward so he could have a better look at the boy.

"Come now, you never cry. Tell Momma Grell what's happened!"

"You're an idiot," Ciel snapped, blowing his nose feverishly.

"I'm not the one crying like a baby," Grell reminded, quickly dodging the punch that Ciel had thrown.

"Get out of here, Grell. If you're not going to make yourself useful then leave."

"Ah, but we have something in common now. Both of us have been mercilessly discarded away by Bassy."

"So why does that matter?"

"We should work together to get him back!" Grell exclaimed, thrusting a fist up in the air. Ciel shook his head and rubbed his temples, soothing the migraine that was practically pulsing.

"Grell, leave this instance. I don't have time for stupidity tonight."

"Hmph," Grell huffed, standing up. "Fine. Don't try to win Bassy back. But I will, and I'll come out on top, brat."

Then the shinigami disappeared, leaving the crying and heaving mess that was now Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

Sebastian slowly shut the wooden door with a loud creak and waited.

"Kekeke. Hello, little lord, what a pleasant…" The silver-haired reaper stopped and frowned for a minute before his usual smile appeared once more.

"My, it isn't the little lord after all, just his ever so obedient butler."

"He asked me to break the contract," Sebastian said, and Undertaker let out another giggle.

"And you are playing along with his request, how very cruel of you, Sebastian."

The demon smiled wearily. "I'm not much for denying orders."

"Of course you aren't," Undertaker agreed, snacking on his bone-shaped biscuits. "You also aren't one who usually leaves his masters side."

"He doesn't know that I still serve him. He truly believes that our contract was nullified."

"All because of your doings. I bet you didn't even remind him that once a contract is made, it must be fulfilled," The reaper smirked widely, shoving another biscuit in his mouth.

"I did not, but he hasn't ordered anything, so for now our contract is put on hold."

"Then why did you come here, Butler?"

Sebastian hesitated. "I have a question that I do not know the answer to."

"Oh?" Undertaker grinned, placing his treats down. "What question is that?"

"Are demons able to fall in love?"

The undertaker quickly became silent, his smile turning into a frown. The reaper hadn't expected _that._

"Kekeke, oh dear. You've seemed to have fallen for the little earl," Undertaker cackled.

"I don't know if I have fallen for him or not. I need your help, Undertaker. Tell me if what I'm feeling is actually love."

Another chortle emitted from the undertaker's throat, and he reached forward, dragging a long black fingernail down the demons cheek.

"Ah, Butler. I'm afraid there's no helping _you."_

* * *

Ciel wiped his eyes and glanced toward the window where the annoying shinigami once sat hours before. Glittering stars scattered across the night sky, shimmering in glorious white.

_Such beauty, _Ciel thought, standing up and walking to the window. _A few days ago I might have enjoyed this._

Ciel had been forced to skip dinner again, and he made sure to drink three extra cups of tea to keep himself from falling asleep. His eyes were red and puffy, swollen and unsightly. Ciel had never looked this bad in his entire life.

In all honestly, the boy didn't want to live anymore. He was ready to die, ready to escape from the horror that had become his life. Within three days, his whole world had crashed, and he was ready to go.

However, the boy wanted to be remembered. He wanted his name to stick with people for years, generations upon generations recognizing who he once was, a scarred and misunderstood boy.

_I wish to parish, but I desire to be remembered._

Almost immediately after the thought crossed his mind, Ciel blinked and stared up at the stars once more.

He wanted to die and be remembered.

And he knew the exact person who could guarantee both.

* * *

**Review, yes? I'll give you anything you want. You all have been so amazing with your reviews. SO FEED ME MORE KITLETS *-***

**-SK**


	7. Decision

**To be completely honest, I've never really been heartbroken, so I didn't know if that's really how it feels or not. I only knew that whenever I'm depressed I get into a non-eating-I-want-to-stay-in-my-room-forever mode so I went off of that. Oh and sorry it took so long. Meh. Enjoy this chapter kitlets ^-^**

* * *

Sebastian eyed the undertaker suspiciously. The long black fingernail was still resting on the demon's cheek and he could feel his blood start to boil.

"What do you mean there's no helping me?"

The undertaker finally moved his hand away with a cackle, waving his arms around dramatically.

"Isn't it obvious? You have fallen for a human boy that isn't even old enough to know what real feelings are."

"He does, actually. My master was behaving in… an inappropriate manner, if you will, before I left him."

"Oh?" Undertaker's smile grew and he giggled, covering his mouth with his sleeve. "Do tell."

"Details are not important," Sebastian huffed, straightening his posture. "I just need to know if what I'm feeling is wrong."

"Of course it's wrong," Undertaker scowled, hugging himself securely. "You're destined to devour the boy's soul, it has already been appointed in your contract. But I suppose," the undertaker twirled around goofily, his smile reappearing. "If you really _did _want to be with the boy, you can always find loopholes in a contract."

Sebastian's lips slightly twitched upwards. "Loopholes, you say?"

"Yes," Undertaker continued, his grin widening. "You have to devour the boy's soul when he gets his revenge. You'll never have to take his last breath away if he doesn't get his revenge."

A smile finally spread across Sebastian's lips as he listened to what the Undertaker said.

_ He's right. If Ciel never gets his revenge, then I never have to take his soul._

"I know what you're thinking, Butler. Such a perfect plan. You get the boy you love, life goes back to normal, no one will ever know…"

With every word the undertaker said, Sebastian's smile grew.

_ I would get Ciel to myself. Life would be normal back at the manor. None of the servants would find out. Ciel and I could have a nice, private relationship. Maybe even more later on. He could be with me for eternity…_

"… but unfortunately you're too late."

* * *

Meyrin never found out if Lady Elizabeth had come to visit.

After she had been left alone once more to continue scrubbing the banister, fifteen minutes had passed before Sebastian exited the masters study, not even giving Meyrin a glance.

She had decided that she wasn't going to question Sebastian's silence, for that meant that the man was certainly in a sour mood, and messing with Sebastian was like messing with the devil.

Instead, Meyrin's work had been interrupted when Prince Soma arrived, bringing his servant, Agni, with him. The prince hadn't visited in quite a while, and Meyrin figured that it would be the perfect chance to get the master out of his stuffy study.

Surprisingly, however, he seemed more acrid than usual. The master had been exceedingly quiet, and instead of his usual rude behavior, he actually appeared solemn. The maid was half tempted to pick up the boy and cradle him like a small child, but she knew better than that. Instead, Meyrin watched as the young master resentfully socialized with the ostentatious prince, keeping her lips sealed.

When everyone had been informed that the master and Sebastian was leaving on a small vacation, Meyrin couldn't have been more elated. She was very happy that the boy would get a chance to escape from his work and enjoy freedom.

Alas, that wasn't the case.

When the master came back, he was sadder than ever and completely mute.

And completely alone.

Noticing his attitude, Meyrin chose to not question Sebastian's absence, and she urged the other servants to keep quiet about it as well.

In such a small time, the boy had changed so much, and it was depressing Meyrin more and more each day.

He wouldn't eat.

He wouldn't sleep.

He wouldn't work.

He wouldn't talk.

He just sat in the darkness of his room, unmoving. Sometimes the master would be lying down. Other times he would be sitting up, and on rare occasions she would see him looking out the window, his frown deep.

The young master was losing a drastic amount of weight, and his eyes were constantly drooping from the lack of sleep. On lucky days, Meyrin could convince the boy to each a few bites of a meal, but unfortunately his shriveled stomach was rejecting everything that passed the boy's lips, and he would vomit at once.

Meyrin was clumsy. She was a sorry excuse for a maid and a blind, seemingly unintelligent servant. But she wasn't stupid.

She knew why the young master was so depressed and decaying. It was because Mr. Sebastian was no longer by his side.

Yet she couldn't figure out why.

Meyrin spent countless days trying to think of any reason why the butler would mysteriously vanish. He had supposedly been by the master's side for two years, so why would he just disappear?

Days upon days passed by and still the boy hadn't eaten or even left his chamber. The maid knew that she had to do something to save him from slowly disintegrating, but she couldn't. It wasn't her place.

So, here the maid was, combing her hair out neatly and readying her uniform for tomorrow. Her nightgown gently swayed as she sat down on the edge of her bed, burying her face in her hands.

_ The master isn't going to last much longer._

Almost on cue, the sound of broken glass rang in Meyrin's ears.

The maid immediately bolted out of her room, racing up the stairs as quickly as possible.

_ Please tell me it wasn't the master's window._

But her worse possible fear was revealed when she threw open the door, and saw the window open, pieces of glass scattered across the window sill.

Ciel was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Agni, do you think that Ciel's doing okay? He didn't look very happy when he left."

Agni waved his hand in dismissal as the two strolled down the streets of London.

"I'm sure Ciel is fine, My Prince. He was probably at a loss without Sebastian, but he has most likely returned by now."

Prince Soma nodded slowly, letting what Agni said sink in. The prince had been sincerely worried about his young friend, especially since he left in such an awful mood.

"We will visit him again soon," Soma concluded, and Agni nodded in approval. The two men then became quiet as they soaked in the moonlight, letting the cool night air relax all their troubles away.

Before they could turn a corner, a small, dark figure caught Agni's attention.

"My Prince, wait," Agni commanded, extending an arm out to stop the prince from turning the corner.

"What's wrong, Agni?" Soma questioned, and Agni quickly put a finger to his lips.

They both deliberately peered over the corner, noting that the small apparition had almost reached the end of the path.

"It's Ciel," Agni exclaimed quietly, looking back toward the prince. Prince Soma never took his eyes off of the boy as he nodded.

"Yes, it is Ciel. We will follow him."

* * *

"What do you mean I'm too late?" Sebastian exclaimed, a small tinge of fright overcoming his features.

"I'm afraid the boy has plans of his own," Undertaker said, letting a tiny giggle slip out. "You see, ever since you left the young lord, he has given up on his life, and tonight he has decided to end it all."

"Ciel is committing suicide?" Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing. The child he served would usually never go so far as to take his own life; then again, he knew that Sebastian would always be there to prevent him from doing such a thing.

"I wouldn't say suicide, exactly," the undertaker pulled a bone shaped biscuit out of his pocket and munched on it leisurely.

"Then why don't you just come out and say it." Sebastian demanded, and the silver-haired reaper cackled.

"The boy will die tonight," he assured.

"But he will be murdered."

* * *

Ciel hastily tied the long bed sheets to his bed frame, securing the final knot. He knew that the idea of using bed sheets to climb down was a bit of a cliché, but the young earl would never have coils of rope in his chamber, and there wasn't any other way to leave the mansion unnoticed by Pluto.

Ciel let out a shaky breath and slowly lowered the handmade escape tool out of the small crack in his window, satisfied when the sheets were long enough for him to touch the ground.

Ciel cautiously opened the window wider, ready to rappel. When the window wouldn't budge, Ciel pushed on it with all of his might, causing his hand to go straight through the glass.

He knew immediately that the sound was loud enough to wake someone, and without further adieu, Ciel speedily climbed down the bed sheets, ignoring the blood that dripped from his hand and biting his lip when the pain felt unbearable.

_ You're about to get your life taken away. This pain is nothing, _Ciel convinced himself, before planting his feet on the ground and sprinting off.

The boy ran and ran until his lungs were about to burst and phlegm coated his throat. To his relief, he made it to downtown London, and he knew that his destination wasn't too far from here.

Smoothing his disordered hair down with his fingers, Ciel resumed his normal breathing, his hands twitching with anxiety.

_ This is it. This will be the last thing I remember. I won't remember Sebastian's lips against mine. He won't be the one who takes my last breath from me. No, this is the last thing I will remember before I die. My broken heart. My unfulfilled wish. My butler, whom I'll never call mine._

Blinking his eyes rapidly to prevent tears from falling, Ciel sharply turned a corner and lowered his head, hiding his face from people who walked by.

The steps he had been taking went by too fast when he almost bumped into a door, and he shook his head at his absent-mindedness.

_ This is it._

Mustering up every last bit of courage he had left, Ciel knocked on the door.

* * *

"You look very beautiful," he commented, slowly brushing out the girl's hair. "The blush on your cheeks highlights your pretty eyes."

Drocell Cainz took his time as he combed, the blank expression on his face matching the doll's. She once had many expressions, but now she was just a mere creation of Drocell's, all of which he took pride in.

A knock on the door ceased his brushing, and with a tick he cocked his head.

"I wonder who that could be."

It took him a minute to stand up fully, his stiff figure was almost unbendable. Nevertheless, Drocell finally raised himself, and his boots clicked as he approached the door.

When he opened it, his eyes widened, feigning disbelief. If he had been human, he would be shocked.

"Ciel Phantomhive. What an unexpected surprise," Drocell said emotionlessly, and he stepped to the side. "Please, do come in."

The doll was surprised once more when the boy did in fact step through the doorway, allowing Drocell to close the ingress.

"I see you're without your butler," Drocell commented, arching down to look into the boy's eyes.

"Drocell," said boy stated boldly, raising his head. "I have come to take you up on your offer."

"You'll finally become one of my doll's?" Drocell questioned, slowly reaching a hand out to pet the boy's hair. "I'll make you out of only the finest material. Iron and steel are nothing compared to silver and gold…"

"No," Ciel said quickly, shaking his head. "I want to be made of iron and steel. If I'm going to be a dead doll then I want my insides to be as cold as they were when I was alive."

Drocell pulled a chair forward and slowly sat down, gesturing for the boy to sit on his lap. Ciel obeyed, sitting on Drocell's legs delicately.

The doll turned Ciel's head from left to right, studying his features.

"I did want to make you out of the finest material, but I suppose iron and steel will suffice."

* * *

Ciel gulped as Drocell continued to observe his facial features, studying every little detail he could. Once in a while, Ciel would get a small ping of regret, wanting to run back home and forget that he had ever came here.

_ No, this is the right decision. Drocell will make sure that I'll be remembered forever. I won't suffer from this pain anymore._

So Ciel sat still, permitting the man to examine him.

The sound of the door breaking down made both the boy and the doll look up, and Ciel's mouth dropped when he saw Sebastian calmly stride in.

"Drocell Cainz," the demon said stiffly, frowning. "I thought I disposed of you appropriately last time."

"Ciel came to me," Drocell said monotonously. "I'm only doing what he wishes."

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up, and Ciel blushed shamefully.

"Ciel, is that true?"

Ciel's eyes traveled from the doll to the demon, then back to the doll again. Ciel grasped Drocell tightly, wrapping his shaky arms around the doll's shoulders.

"Y-you left, Sebastian. You don't serve me anymore…"

"Ah, but I do, my lord," the demon challenged, gracefully taking his left glove off with his teeth. Ciel gasped when he saw that the contract seal was still imprinted into the demon's hand, flashing a purplish glow in the moonlight.

"Our contract was never broken."

"So you left for no reason?" Ciel practically screamed, anger building up inside him.

"We'll discuss this later, my lord. You have told me your feelings and now I will tell you mine. But first, I'd like to get you home."

Ciel loosened his grip on the doll, ready to jump in Sebastian's arms immediately.

_ He does feel something. He _does _feel something!_

"I don't think so," Drocell said, clenching the boy to his side. "I lost him the first time, and I will not lose my chance to make the perfect doll again."

Sebastian was close to lunging at Drocell, but the doll lifted his left arm up swiftly, making thousands of strings wrap around the demon's torso.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed, struggling to escape from the tight grip.

"Don't worry. When you're a doll you won't have feelings, so you won't miss him for long," Drocell promised, standing up. Ciel continued to kick at the doll's side, but his grip never loosened, and Drocell started off toward the back room with Ciel, determined to make the boy into one of his creations.

Ciel could feel tears well up in his eyes as the demon persisted to writhe out of the strings but with no avail. The cords were securely wrapped around his torso, and it wasn't possible for him to escape the bond.

"I'll have to ask you to unhand my friend, Mr. Orange hair," a bold voice commanded, and Drocell stopped.

They all turned their heads to the door, and a surprising rush of relief flooded through Ciel when he saw Prince Soma and Agni.

"Soma!" Ciel shouted, still kicking and flailing his limbs.

"Agni, you free Sebastian. I'll distract Mr. Orange hair," Soma said, and Agni nodded as he began to tear the glowing strings away from the demon's body.

Before Drocell could rush away with the boy in his arms, Soma dashed forward and grabbed a hold of the doll's collar, pulling him back.

When Agni finally freed Sebastian from the binds, the demon darted, taking his own hold on the doll.

"I'll take it from here. Thank you for all of your help," Sebastian said with a smile, and Soma nodded and he backed away to stand with Agni at a safer distance.

"Now, if you let my young master go then I won't have to go through the trouble of disposing of you again, and this time I'll make sure that you stay disposed of," the demon warned.

"But Ciel came to me," Drocell insisted, turning his head to look at Sebastian.

"It'd be in your best interest to do as I say," Sebastian continued, his eyes darkening. When Drocell again refused, the demon snapped.

He swiftly pulled Ciel from the doll's grasp, careful not to hurt the frail boy.

"I'll only be a minute," Sebastian whispered to Ciel as he set him down. "Go with Soma and Agni and tell them to stay outside until I return."

Ciel quickly nodded and dashed off, taking the other two with him outside. Sebastian and Drocell were finally alone, and the demon's eyes started to glow in the darkness.

"I'm not in the mood for a fight," Sebastian assured, pulling a small object out of his pocket. "I do have to spend some quality time with my young master tonight, as I'm sure you know."

Sebastian quickly flipped the tab open, revealing a line of matches.

"So let's make this quick."

Before Drocell could scamper away, the demon promptly lit the match and threw it at the doll, catching the wooden person on fire almost immediately.

Drocell thrashed and attempted to put the fire out, but it was no use. Sebastian watched until the doll was burnt to ash, leaving only a small pile of cinders on the floor.

Sebastian frowned, pulling his left glove back on.

"What an unfortunate mess."

* * *

Ciel was the happiest he had been for a long time.

Sebastian had came back, and after help from Prince Soma and Agni, he saved the boy once again from his death.

After Sebastian declared that the nuisance was gone, he had thanked the prince and servant for their help and insisted that he get Ciel home before it got too dark.

Ciel snuggled against the demon, blocking the wind that whipped by as Sebastian carried him home. For once, instead of the casual manner in which the demon usually held him, Sebastian was cradling him in a loving way, and Ciel smiled at the thought.

At last they had arrived home, and Ciel's servant gently placed the boy back down on his feet. Before Ciel could thank the demon for saving him, said demon pushed him down onto the bed forcefully, crawling on top and trapping the boy.

"Sebastian… w-what…"

"You won, young master. You won me, and I have won you back."

The demon grinned mischievously, a small hint of aggressiveness glinting in his eyes.

"Now let me claim my prize."

* * *

**And so concludes the end of this chapter! Were you expecting Drocell? Yes? No? Review? Yes, review.**

** Oh, and I forgot to mention one thing. The next chapter will be the very last chapter of this story. Yep, it's actually coming to an end!**

** And I'm pretty sure everyone knows what's going to happen in the next chapter too… *cough cough***

** Next update coming soon. And don't forget to review kitlets ^-^**

** -SK**


	8. Taken

** Mkay, kitlets. I'm drinking my fourth cup of Earl Grey right now and I'm ready to write this thing! I'm going to make this intro short, I promise.**

** I just want to start off with a quick mention to Otaku Kid1996. When I read your review I was having an awful day, and it actually brought a smile on my face considering it must have taken you a few minutes to type up such a long review, so tremendous thanks. Let's be friends, yes? Yes. xD **

** Anyways, I'll save the farewells for after this. Enjoy, kitlets. :D**

* * *

Ciel's heart was pounding as he stared into the demon's eyes.

"Sebastian… I can't do this."

"My lord," said demon whispered, nuzzling the boy's neck. "This is like you've dreamed. Sit back and enjoy yourself."

Ciel nodded and let out a withheld breath. _This is like my dreams. Sebastian's mine now, he's really mine. He'll take care of me._

Sebastian smiled when he saw the boy calm down and he feigned concentration.

"Unfortunately, you never gave me any hint as to what you have been dreaming about. Tell me, my lord, did I do this?"

On cue, the demon lightly touched Ciel's leg, running his fingers up and down the pale skin provocatively. The boy eagerly responded, leaning into the touch ever so slightly.

"Ah, so I did touch you there," Sebastian said with a smirk. Planting a tender kiss to Ciel's neck, Sebastian's fingers slowly unbuttoned the boy's shirt, exposing his pale chest completely.

He had seen the boy's body many times, but this time was far better than all the others. This time, he could _touch it._

Sebastian latched his mouth onto Ciel's left nipple, lapping and nibbling the pert nub while his index finger and thumb pinched the other.

"Oh… Sebastian…"

The demon smiled and gave the nub a particularly hard bite before raising his head to look at his flustered master.

"I see you enjoyed that, as well. Now, tell me, my lord, did I do _this?"_

Sebastian curled his fingers around the boy's tiny throat and unexpectedly gave it a squeeze, constricting Ciel's oxygen at once. When he began to splutter, Sebastian loosened his grip enough for the boy to breathe.

"Sebastian I… I'm dizzy…"

Out of concern, Sebastian almost removed his hand from his master's throat until he felt something poke his leg, which was enough conformation that the boy was enjoying the asphyxiation.

_ I better not play around too much, _Sebastian thought grimly. _By the looks of it he won't last long._

Using the free hand that wasn't still attached to Ciel's throat, Sebastian swiftly tore the boy's pants and underwear off, freeing the tiny erection at last.

Ciel shivered at the temperature change, but it wasn't long before his butler's hand enveloped the small member and gave it a little tug.

"Se-Sebastian… Please…"

Ciel's eyes were desperate and he was silently begging the demon. Sebastian smiled once he realized what the boy was pleading for.

"Alright, my lord. Inhale and exhale twice."

The boy quickly took a breath and exhaled, then repeated the action.

"Now inhale one more time."

Ciel sucked in all the air he could before his ability to breathe was gone again. As the boy attempted to survive without the oxygen, Sebastian quickly pumped the boy's member, his strokes rough and rapid.

The demon released Ciel's throat once the boy began to choke again, and he shamelessly wetted his thumb with his master's precum, anxiously tasting the digit afterwards.

The demon slipped the finger out of his mouth with a _pop_ and smirked devilishly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ciel snapped, his face lighting up with embarrassment.

"No reason, my lord," Sebastian replied, licking any remnants of the boy off his thumb. "It's just… Your taste…"

"What? Sorrow? Anger? Hatred?" Ciel frowned as his mind came up with dozens of dreadful traits, all of which the boy possessed.

Sebastian merely leaned down until he was only inches from Ciel's face.

"Innocence."

The demon affectionately kissed his young master, running his tongue over Ciel's bottom lip to tease him. When the boy unthinkingly opened his mouth to moan, Sebastian slid his tongue into the tinier cavern, gently caressing Ciel's tongue with his own.

As the two kissed, Ciel bravely reached forward and began to unbutton Sebastian's tail coat. It took the boy a while to remove the article of clothing but eventually he did get rid of the obstacle, however his vest proved to be more challenging.

"Allow me, my lord," Sebastian breathed, and he eagerly undid the buttons while Ciel yanked his tie loose and dropped it on the floor.

It wasn't long before Sebastian managed to remove his white dress shirt, as well, and Ciel took in the sight of his exposed butler.

_ He's perfect._

However, the nervous feeling rose in Ciel's stomach once again when the demon slowly started on his trousers.

_ No, he'll take care of me. He will. I'm mature enough to do this._

The boy managed to keep his feelings at bay until Sebastian was totally naked in front of him and Ciel was able to view the engorged cock that he had waited so long to see. He couldn't help but let his mouth fall open at the sight.

_ How does he hide this thing?!_

"My lord," Sebastian whispered, pulling the boy onto his lap. "I don't want to hurt you."

"No," Ciel said, shaking his head. "I'll be fine. You won't hurt me."

"I'd like to take your word for it, but I would feel better if you suck on these." Without giving Ciel time to question the suggestion, Sebastian shoved two fingers into the boy's mouth.

Ciel reluctantly coated the digits with saliva, hoping that he was doing it correctly.

_ Why does he want me to do this? I've never had to wet my fingers for anything sexual before._

After deeming the fingers wet enough, Sebastian slowly slid them out of Ciel's mouth and positioned his index finger at the boy's entrance.

"Trust me," he assured when his master's eyes lit up in surprise. Sebastian gently encircled the ring of muscles, lubricating the hole.

"Breathe in deeply and relax. Focus on my voice, Ciel. Now tell me, what is my name?"

Ciel raised his eyebrows at the odd question but Sebastian's expression never changed.

"Answer the question."

Ciel hesitated slightly before answering.

"SebASTIAN!"

The boy yelped the ending of the name as the demon's finger plunged into his hole, invading the tight space. There was a slight burning sensation, but overall he just felt uncomfortable with the unexpected entry.

"I'm going to add another, my lord. Stay calm and it won't hurt."

Ciel nodded and took a deep breath, composing himself and adjusting to the finger that was buried deep inside him.

Right after Sebastian felt the grip on his finger loosen, he promptly added the second one, scissoring and stretching the tight hole.

"Ah… Sebastian…"

"Be patient, my lord," Sebastian instructed, but even he was feeling impatient himself. With all the groans Ciel made at the stretching, Sebastian's situation was becoming exceedingly uncomfortable.

_ Those noises… So perfect, so lustful, and he's making them for me and only me._

The demon couldn't wait any longer. He quickly slid the two fingers out of the tight hole, immediately positioning his head at the entrance, remoistening the muscles with his own precum.

"This will hurt," Sebastian warned. "I suggest you keep yourself composed."

Ciel held his breath as the demon slowly slid into him, pain abruptly shooting through his body.

Sebastian was also having difficulties, for as soon as he slipped into the tight cavern, Ciel tightened around the demon's cock, squeezing and grasping it too forcefully.

"Ciel, relax," Sebastian demanded through gritted teeth. "This will go smoother if you stay calm."

_ How the hell am I supposed to stay calm when this huge thing is shoved in my body? _Ciel thought cynically, but eventually the boy did relax enough for Sebastian to slide all the way in.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked, pressing a light kiss to Ciel's forehead.

"Y-yes I'm fine. Just… Move."

The demon didn't have to ask twice and he excitedly pulled out just to ram into the tight hole once more.

As Sebastian slowly thrust in Ciel, the boy still felt highly uncomfortable, until one particular thrust hit a bundle of nerves.

"Oh, Sebastian! Do that again!" Ciel screamed, clinging onto his butler and digging his fingernails into the demon's shoulders.

"With pleasure," Sebastian hissed, and he mercilessly pounded into the boy, hitting that specific spot over and over.

He reached down and pumped Ciel's member consistently, each stroke matching his thrusts. It didn't take long before Ciel felt the familiar uneasiness pooling in his lower regions, and from experience he was aware of what would happen next.

"Sebastian… I… I'm going to…"

The demon abused the nerves again, and that was enough to send Ciel over the edge. The boy released himself uncaringly, almost giggling as the white semen splattered against his butler's abdomen.

"I see you enjoy making messes, as well," Sebastian murmured, pulling out of the tight cavern and then shoving back in after his cock desired to feel encased once more.

Ciel blatantly sucked on the demon's neck, biting harshly with every thrust.

"And what is that for?" Sebastian grumbled breathlessly as he tried to keep his pace up.

"I'm marking you," Ciel whispered. "So others know you're mine."

"Is that so," Sebastian smirked, his stamina instantly boosting. "Well, then allow me to mark you."

With one final, brutal thrust, Sebastian came inside the boy, filling the tight hole completely.

The demon collapsed next to the boy, his breathing finally calming while Ciel's was still ragged.

"Sebastian, I'm sore," Ciel sighed, and Sebastian chuckled, pulling the boy close to his side.

"You will be for a while," he admitted, placing a small kiss on top of the Ciel's head. The boy yawned and closed his eyes, snuggling into his lover's chest. Sebastian carefully brushed a loose piece of hair away from Ciel's damp forehead and smiled.

"I'll be here until the very end, my lord," he whispered, planting another kiss on the boy's head.

"And this time, I mean it."

* * *

"Ah, you look beautiful again!" Undertaker gushed, admiring his work.

"It's been a while since I've had a customer that's been so hard to-"

The reaper suddenly stopped and covered his mouth with his sleeve.

"Oh my," he giggled quietly, as if conversing with the corpse. "I think the young lord has been taken tonight in more ways than one."

* * *

** This story wasn't really going to end like this. It was supposed to be cut off after Sebastian speaks, but the Undertaker makes this ending a bit more mysterious, don't you think?**

** Special thanks to ShierusDog for being my partner in crime and thank you all so much for following/favoriting this story. I've adored the wonderful reviews you've all left and I appreciate that you've taken the time to read this. A few new stories will be coming out VERY SOON. And I mean VERY SOON, so keep your eyes open for those ;D (**_**Funtom of the Opera**_** will also be continued as well in case any of you are wondering.)**

** Again, thank you, and hopefully I'll be able to capture your attention once again with another story. Love you all, kitlets.**

** -SK**


End file.
